


Playing Games

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Borderline-Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team wonder what Jack and Ianto's latest spat could be about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

"No!"

The sound of Ianto's voice echoed throughout the Hub, distracting Gwen and Tosh from their work; Owen wasn’t doing any work in the first place.

"Lover’s spat," the doctor informed them knowledgeably.

"But, Ianto…" Jack’s voice followed from high above them and they looked up to see Jack follow Ianto into the hot house.

"Wonder what that’s about," Gwen mused, dragging her eyes back to the computer with difficulty.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Tea-boy probably hasn’t bent over for Jack recently."

Tosh scowled and looked around her desk for something to throw at Owen. Just when the stapler was looking like a viable option, another shout of, "NO!" distracted them again. 

This one was louder than the rest and was accompanied by a bang, which they deduced was Ianto banging his fist against the table.

Jack stormed out the room, stomped down the stairs and glared at them all. "Don’t you have work to do?" he snapped, stalking into his office.

The remainder of the team traded confused expressions as they turned back to their computers, wondering what the Hell was happening between their Captain and his lover.

A short while later Ianto headed into the main work area, a tray full of cups in his hand. With a thin smile he distributed the beverages to Gwen and Tosh, bypassing a sulky Owen as he made his way into Jack’s office.

In the doorway, Ianto paused and sighed the sigh of a very weary man. "For the last time, Jack!" he cried, placing a cup on the other man’s desk.

"I am not playing naked Cluedo with you!"


End file.
